The present invention relates to artificial flowers. Many artificial flowers use an imitative cloth material as the petals. The petals, which are compressed and folded, are attached to a complicated wire knot at the end of a wire stem by the use of an adhesive to form a bud-like body. An outer layer of larger petals are then secured in a spaced relation. A rubber tube is placed over the wire to create a stem.
Other flower modeling kits use a stiffer material such as wood or tin as the petals where the petals were attached to the stem by a non-drying modeling material. The petals are dyed to achieve the colors desired.
Still other molded flowers are made of a silica composition, manufactured in a molding process to create a one-piece flower. This process uses a gum chicle as a binder to hold the material together.
Yet another process uses a mold with two dies to form the shape and texture of a leaf on a stem. However, none of these processes result in a realistic looking flower that is long-lasting and quick and easy to make. There is a desire for such a product and process.